Bullets for my valentine
by LilMissSomethingelse
Summary: It was beautiful. Perfect. Derek scowled at himself he just met this girl that seemed to pull at his wolf and he's gushing like a sap about her name. He doesn't even know her. But some part of him, maybe the wolf part, or just maybe all of him wants to get to know her. And that scares him. Derek/OC


Derek clutched his ears as the bell rang painfully the pain in his arm almost unbearable with out it. He grits his teeth together and gets ready for push himself off the wall when he hears a voice.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Six simple little words that nobody had bothered to ask him.

He looks up to find a gorgeous blonde girl, her dark eyes looking him over with concern from under thick lashes.

He studies her for a minute taking in her appearance from her hot pink and black snap back pulled over top off her long light blonde hair, her white tank with the words "Im not weird, your just simple" On the front tucked into black highwaisted shorts, and down past her knee high top pink socks and all the way to her white sneakers.

Safe to say she wasn't like most girls he's used to seeing around here, It took him a minute to realize she was still watching him and waiting for an answer.

So he decided to risk it. "Do you know where I can find Scott McCall?" He asks trying not to sound to mean to the girl not wanting to scare her.

She blinks at him racking her brain. "Well wherever stiles is scotts there too and I saw stiles heading to the parking lot, I could help you there?" She offers genuinely.

He thinks about saying no, but something tells him she the kind of person who wouldn't take no for an answer so he just settle for a gruff "Thank you."

She grins at him a beautiful blinding thing and moves to help him tucking her small frame into his side and bringing his right arm over her shoulder for support.

He gets a wave of her sent toward him bathing his senses in an intoxicating blend of passion fruit, yellow peony, and vanilla orchid.

"What's your name?" She asks curiously as they made their way through the school.

"Derek." He answers she hums and repeats it like she's testing out his name. "Derek." He doesn't like the way his wolf stirs when she says his name especially now that he can barely control it.

"Well it's nice to meet you derek." There it is again that stir in his chest at her saying his name. "Im Ezra Lynn." She says.

If her saying his name stirred something then hearing her name pulled at something.

Ezra Lynn.

It was a beautiful name, unusual but he liked it sick of hearing Ashley's and Brittany's and tiffany's.

But no ezra lynn. perfect.

He scowls at himself he just met this girl, the one that seems to effect his wolf and he's already gushing like a sap about her name.

He doesn't even know her.

But some part of him, maybe the wolf part or just all parts of him want to get to know her.

And that scares him.

They make it to the parking lot relatively quick, and spot stiles jeep pulling out of it's parking spot.

"Shit." She cursed, "Hang on I can call him.." She mutters letting him stand on his own for a minute as she pulls her phone out.

"Don't worry I'll-" She stops abruptly noticing that he's no longer beside her she whips her head around scanning for him her blonde hair whipping behind her.

She sees him sprawled out in front of stiles jeep and freaks out.

She's not sure why she felt such a strong need to help the stranger, not that something like that was unusual for her but with him it was different.

She felt drawn to him, worried, protective.

And she didn't know why. he was obviously attractive, who was she kidding he was gorgeous with dark hair and misty green eyes, she had never seen eyes like that before.

But now seeing him flattened out on the side walk she was just praying that he would open those beautiful eyes.

She took off running, "Derek! oh god, don't be dead please don't be dead." She muttered to herself anxiously.

She dropped to her knees next to him. "Shit..are you okay? please be okay." She said slightly frantic.

drawing a chuckle from his chest, a deep warm rumble sending a shock through her chest.

"Don't worry I'm fine." He said some what amused trying to assure her still not sure why he felt the need.

She blushed the light pink tint to her cheeks bringing out the chocolate brown of her eyes making her even for entrancing.

She ducks her head her blonde hair falling like a curtain around her face as she saying shyly "Good."

It made him curious she had never been shy up until this point, it made him want to find out what else made her blush.

That would have to wait though because right now they were being interrupted by stiles.

"Derek what the hell are you doing here- Ezra Lynn! Hey! ezra.. what are you doing here? how do you know derek?" He asks narrowing his eyes at the man in question.

She stutters for a minute clearly flustered by his rambling. "I uh... I don't I was just helping him find scott. He uh looked like he needed help.."

He nods and then purses his lips as scott comes over again repeating the words stiles had just said. "Derek! what the hell are you doing here- Ezra! Hey!"

"Hey." She blinks "Um.." She said pointing to Derek.

"Right!" Stiles says jumping back to work. "Um, thank you! you know for your help. we got it from here."

She frowns glancing back down at Derek. "Derek, are you gonna be okay?" She questions quietly.

His eyes snap open taking in her worried features yet again.

He gives her a faint smile and a curt nod. "I'll be fine, thank you." He said gruffly.

She nods still not looking convinced. "One of you better call me and tell me if he's okay." She demands pointing at the boys.

Scott and Stiles nod, not being able to say know to the petite blonde.

They watch her walk away getting in a shiny black pick up that just pulled into the lot glancing back as she went.

...

"Seriously? Ezra Lynn? Out of everybody in the school you just had to get help from ezra?" Stiles asks irritated.

Not only from that but because of that fact that scott had stuck derek in his jeep and he was currently driving around with said werewolf bleeding in his car from a gun shot wound.

"I didn't "get help" She insisted" He scowls. "How do you know her anyway?" He asks trying to sound uninterested.

Stiles scoffs. "Every one knows Ezra Lynn Jacey." He said going into a rant about the girl.

"She popular, but not like lydia mean girl top of the food chain popular, more like nice to everyone knows everyone talks to everyone popular. any one would kill for her to be that concerned about them." He adds as an after thought.

Derek rolls his eyes. "If she's nice to everyone then I'm pretty sure she would be."

"Are you kidding me? yeah she helps any one who asks but she came up to you." He said.

"I mean don't get me wrong Im completely invested in lydia, but the girls practically perfect." He says going into another rant.

Now Derek knows that the boy never shuts up and he would be complaining but he would rather hear about the girl then listen to him ask a million questions about werewolves.

"She's gorgeous obviously, but she's also like the sweetest person ever and the most loyal I've ever met. She's funny and she can actually get pretty feisty some times its a sight to see. not only that but she's ridiculously smart, I mean she has a GPA of like 4.2 or something like that."

"Now im not sure what kind of girls your into but I suggest you stay away from her. She doesn't need to be involved in all this shit she's to innocent for that. So just you know paws to your self." He scolds.

Derek rolls his eyes and sighs.

Yeah for some reason that sounds a lot easier said then done.

...

A/N

Let me know what you think! should I keep It going?


End file.
